For Real
by ryu no baka
Summary: I'm not good at summarys. This fic was intended only to be shown to my friends, but somehow it ended up here. It's a m/s pairing. rated R for future chapters.
1. Default Chapter

For Real  
(Just a note: "this" is talking 'this' is thinking)  
  
(Another note: when I use parentheses I'm making a note)  
  
((hey, guys, this is my first fic, so please review!!!! Oh, and screw the stupid donkey who reviewed. Damn...your words hurt. If u ppl r going to review, either tell me what's wrong so I can fix it, or shut the hell up. This fic was never intended to be shown on ff.net. This fic was done for my friends. If you don't have anything constructive to say,  
then shut the hell up.))  
  
Now for all the boring disclaimers. Inuyasha is NOT mine, I do NOT own him or the anime series, or anything to do with Inuyasha. The attack dokuyaku dasu IS mine, and I can sue you if you use it, SO DON'T USE IT.  
  
Miroku slowly sneaked up on some bushes. He parted the bushes, stuck his head through, and fell to the ground with a bump on his head. Sango stood above him with a towel on, holding her large boomerang.  
  
"Were you trying to sneak a peek of me while I was trying to take a bath?" Sango looked at Miroku lying on the ground. Sigh, some things never change.  
  
Miroku, while holding the large bump on his head, asked "How did you know I was in the bushes?"  
  
"I saw you." Miroku, with a dreamy smile on his face replied," I saw you too!!" That was the wrong move. BAM!! Miroku fell to the ground again, this time with two bumps on his head.  
  
___________  
  
Miroku dodged a youkai's attack, and then sucked him in his wind tunnel.  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha cut a demon that was about to attack Miroku from behind in half.  
  
"Thanks!" Miroku dodged yet another youkai's attack and sucked him in his wind tunnel.  
  
"Now!!! Everyone attack at once!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted while doing his Kaze no Kizu attack. Miroku used his wind tunnel, Kagome fired a powerful energy charged arrow, Sango threw her boomerang, and Shippo used his fox fire. Most of the youkai were destroyed, but there was one left. Sango cut it in half with her boomerang.  
  
'Is it me, or did Sango's outfit get tighter around her chest?' Miroku thought as he watched Sango cut the youkai in half.  
  
_________  
  
Inuyasha and crew sat under a tree eating instant ramen. Sango caught Miroku looking at her.  
  
"What are you looking at!?!?" she covered her breasts with her arms, spilling her ramen in the processes.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing" Miroku said, turning red, "Let me help you with that" He put his ramen down and helped Sango clean up the mess. "I'm really sorry, you can eat my ramen" Miroku handed Sango his bowl of ramen, but when Sango went to grab it, their hands touched, causing both to turn beet red, and drop the bowl.  
  
"Ermm...sorry"  
  
"No, it was...."  
  
"I just..." Both Sango and Miroku turned even redder if at all possible, and couldn't find anything to say.  
  
"Well" Kagome broke the silence, "It looks like I'll have to make two more bowls of ramen, huh?"  
  
"Yes, I guess you will. I'm sorry" Miroku sighed, silently thanking Kagome for breaking that awkward silence.  
  
________  
  
Sango sat on a river bank, looking up at the moon deep in thought. Miroku walked up behind her.  
  
"Nice moon, isn't it?"  
  
"What?" Sango jumped up "Oh, Miroku, you scared me, yes it is a nice moon.." she sat back down. Miroku sat down beside her.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about tonight and the ramen and all of that"  
  
"It's alright, it was half my fault, after all...." another awkward silence.  
  
"I...I..I have to tell you something." Miroku said, turning toward Sango.  
  
"Yes?" Sango turned toward Miroku, so they were now facing each other.  
  
"Well..I just...tonight made me realize..I...I...never mind." Miroku stood up "I have to go now" and left quickly. (You wanted them to kiss, didn't you? I knew it! Well, they can't until later, so :P) ((and please review!!!! This is my first fic, and I really want to know what you think!! And again, if you r gonna review, an u dun like my story, tell me what's wrong, "u stink" is a crappy review.)) 


	2. sleep talk

((hey, thanks to the ppl who reviewed, more reviews would be welcome, although please write something that helps me write a better story if this one isn't good. You stink is a really bad review)) more disclaimer so I don't get sued: I do NOT own inuyasha or anything related to him. I DO however, own the attack dokuyasu dasu and this fanfic.  
  
Inuyasha and crew were walking on a path not far away from Kaede's village, heading toward a new lead on the jewel shards. Miroku looked at Sango. No, he definitely wasn't imagining it; her outfit had definitely tightened in the chest region. He heard a rustle in the bushes nearby, at the same time Inuyasha smelt a youkai.  
  
"We got company!" Miroku and Inuyasha warned the crew at the same time. Everyone turned toward the bush at the same time. A large youkai jumped out of the bush.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who we have here. A mutt and a few humans must be my lunch!" The youkai lunged at Inuyasha with claws outstretched. Inuyasha dodged the attack and unsheathed Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Cutting Wind!!!" Inuyasha unleashed Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack. The youkai easily dodged the attack.  
  
"Weakling! You can't win!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Watch out! He has 3 jewel shards!" Kagome saw the shards on the youkai.  
  
"Dokuyaku dasu!" the youkai spit poison towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha just barely dodged it, and got burned on this shoulder. Kagome shot her arrow, and Sango used her boomerang. The youkai dodged both attacks easily and spit poison towards Sango. Sango tried to get out of the way, but knew there was no way she could get out of the way of the attack in time.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku pushed Sango out of the way of the attack but got hit by it in the process. The last thing he remembered is Sango screaming his name. _________  
  
Sango watched as Miroku lost consciousness. She looked up at the youkai.  
  
"DIE!!!!" Sango attacked the youkai furiously.  
  
'What? How did the human get so strong? Never mind, I will crush her like the other one'  
  
"Dokuyaku dasu!" Sango tried to dodge the attack, but got a little of it on her arm. Shaking it off, she threw her boomerang with more power than even Inuyasha's cutting wind. It easily cut the youkai in half.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango ran to the said Houshi's side. He was badly damaged from the youkai's attack. Kagome looked at Miroku.  
  
"We've got to get him to Kaede's house."  
  
"Keh, I'll carry him, he'll be there in an hour" Inuyasha did as he said he would, and jumped off.  
  
"I'm just afraid he won't last an hour" Kagome said, looking nervously toward Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome turned back to Sango. Sango looked really shaken up, and wouldn't respond to anything Kagome said. "Kilala" Kagome called the cat-demon. Everyone got on once Kilala transformed and followed Inuyasha and Miroku. _________  
  
"He should be fine, though ye shouldn't be going anywhere soon" Kaede said while applying a compress to an unconscious Miroku. After she finished, she left the room.  
  
"You fool, you shouldn't have saved me..." Sango talked to an unconscious Miroku. Kagome reassured Sango.  
  
"Keh, I hate all this stupid mushy stuff." Inuyasha walked to the door.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Ouch! What was that for, wench?"  
  
"This isn't stupid! Miroku is wounded! Don't you care?"  
  
"Keh, the stupid Houshi is strong, he will be fine." Inuyasha walked out of the room muttering about stupid wenches and stupid spells. _________ Sango sat alone with Miroku in the room. It was the middle of the night, and everyone else was sleeping. Sango chose to stay with Miroku. Miroku stirred.  
  
"Sango, please bear my child...please...I love you"  
  
"W-w-w-what?" Sango stared at Miroku. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I love you..and only you..Sango...Sango."  
  
"Are you awake?" Sango looked down at Miroku but he was asleep. Sango was puzzled, but for some reason, she seemed happy. Miroku repeated that many times while he was sick, but never when others were in the room. Only when he was alone with Sango. _________  
  
((hey, to my reviewer. Sorry about having a weird story that first chap, but this fic was supposed to be a one shot, and I already have the whole fic. I just randomly divided it into chapters. I fixed this part to make it more like a chapter. Thanks for the reviews!!!! Keep them coming! And nothing to negative please, constructive criticism is fine)) 


	3. moonlight chat

((hey, thanks to the ppl who gave me helpful or just plain "good job" reviews. Thanks, I needed your help. Because of one helpful reviewer, I found out that my characters are totally ooc. Oh well, it makes the story that much more unpredictable :) and I would also like to give a shout out the those ppl who gave me bad reviews with no helpful advice at all: *clears throat* SCREW YOU STUPID BASTARDS!!!!! Thanks to all those who helped me out! Oh, and sorry if the fic has a crappy ending. This is my first fic (didn't I tell you that already? Sorry) and, being my age, I know nothing of writing a good story.  
  
two weeks later  
  
Inuyasha and crew walked along the same path they were ambushed on just two weeks ago. Miroku had bandages on his chest and stomach, but was otherwise fine. They were headed towards the lead they got two weeks ago. The trail had gone cold, and there was nothing to do.  
  
(The next part has nothing to do with the story, it's supposed to be funny, but it turned out stupid. If you want to skip to the good part, go to the next section of the story. Sections are divided by a _________)  
  
"I'm bored." Shippo was bored. "Let's all make camp and take a bath in that spring."  
  
"I agree" Kagome agreed. "How about it, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Fine, I'll make camp" Inuyasha made camp.  
  
"Come on, Kagome, let's go take a bath." Sango and Kagome wanted to take a bath.  
  
"I want to go too!!" Miroku wanted to go too.  
  
"Too bad, you can't" It was too bad, Miroku couldn't.  
  
"Who is talking?" Sango wanted to know who was talking.  
  
"Shut up!!!" Inuyasha wanted the voice to shut up.  
  
"Who the hell are you??" Miroku wanted to know who the voice was. Fine. I am the narrator of this story. I normally help the reader to understand the story better, but the writer of this story got bored. So now I piss the characters in the story off ^_^  
  
"Well, you're sure succeeding!" Kagome knew that I was succeeding.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Inuyasha wanted me to shut the hell up.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Inuyasha was going to kill me. Oh well, too bad, he can't do that. You see, I rule this part of the story. Just watch. *clears throat* the titanic fell on Inuyasha.  
  
"OUCH!! How did you do that?" I told you, I have power!!!! Watch this: *evil smile* Kagome's fuku turns invisible.  
  
"AAHHHH!!!! You bastard!!! Why did you do that!? This isn't a lemon!!!" Actually, it is. Yes, you heard me right. This is a lemon. Why didn't I tell you? Because, as Kagome pointed out, I'm a bastard. Live with it. Now, let's have more fun! *takes a deep breath* a bunch of rabid fans pop out of nowhere and all dog pile Inuyasha to get his signature because they all think he's a cute little dog demon, which Inuyasha hates.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!! Fans!!!!! Run away!!!!!" Inuyasha runs away into the horizon. Hehehe. Now to get rid of Kagome. Sorry, nothing against you guys, but the next scene only needs Miroku and Sango. You guys aren't needed. Sorry! Now..let's see...I know! Kagome's butt catches fire.*smiles*  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kagome runs and jumps into a stream, but the current pulls her away. Now I return power to the writer of this story, who I can't name for he will get in trouble for writing a lemon. LIKE SHANE, THE SICK LITTLE PIG!!!!!! Sorry, had to say that. By the way, Kagome was wearing underclothing, so no one saw anything. Don't worry, those will come off later in the story. *evil grin* _________ one month after Miroku got wounded Miroku and Sango sat in the moonlight, talking. (( I know, that scenario is totally worn out, but just work with me here))  
  
"So, are you ok now?"  
  
"Ya, the wounds healed, and there's not even a scar. Kaede did wonders with her healing herbs."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you again, thanks for saving me."  
  
"It was nothing, really" There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Is this what you really want?" Sango suddenly asked.  
  
"What?" Miroku was confused  
  
"While you were unconscious, you said that all this womanizing is just a defense. What do you really want?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku was shocked  
  
"While you were asleep, you...you..well, you asked me to bear your children and you said you loved me....and well.....I.....I.....I love you too." Miroku looked at Sango in shock.  
  
"I..I..well," Miroku blushed and looked down "You were right..and I only love one woman......you. And, well..will you bear my children?" Sango looked Miroku in the eye.  
  
"I have thought about this for a long time, and yes, I will bear your children" Sango smiled and whispered, "Mate." Miroku smiled bashfully and said "Will you...well..now?"  
  
"If you want" Sango started to lay down.  
  
"Wait"  
  
"Not now?" Sango sat back up.  
  
"Sango, I want to know, are you doing this because I saved you, or is it for real?"  
  
"Sango smiled, it's for real"  
  
(For those that hate lemons, It ends here, otherwise, there is a continuation. Hope you enjoyed! I would appreciate some reviews. I want to write more, but truthfully, my writing sucks. Some help would be appreciated. And I mean help, like telling me what's wrong and ways to fix it. Nothing like "u suck, so stick your head in a toilet" k? thanks!!)) 


	4. lemons!

((Ok, this part is a lemon, meaning it graphically describes....well...sex. So don't read it if your under the age of 17(ya, like anyone's gonna listen) just so your warned. Sorri if I took so long.....i thought I had already put it in....oh well. Sorri. If u want more lemons, jus read my other fanfics!!! (ok, so there's only 1 other one right now, but I'll put more ))  
  
Miroku grabbed Sango.  
  
"If it's for real, then here we go!" Miroku took off all of Sango's clothes piece by piece. He admired her beauty even through all of her battle scars. Miroku trailed little kissed all the way down Sango's neck. He proceeded to her stomach, doing nothing to her chest. This brought a growl from Sango.  
  
"Don't worry" Miroku said with a smile, I'll come back. Miroku continued to sango's pelvic area. He then skipped Sango's jewel. Another growl.  
  
"Don't worry" Miroku now smiled with a lustful hunger. He massaged Sango's nipples, causing them to become hard and erect. He put his lips on one of Sango's nipples, and sucked. This brought a moan from Sango. He savored the flavor of Sango's skin. He kept sucking until that nipple turned red. He then moved to her other nipple and gave it similar treatment. After a while, he stopped and rocked back. He started to remove his clothes. Sango sat up.  
  
"Let me" Sango removed Miroku's clothes piece by piece, admiring the houshi's muscles. After it was all off, she flipped Miroku over, so she was on top.  
  
"Now I get to have some fun" Sango smiled mischievously. She now started to trail kissed down Miroku's body. She also sucked on Miroku's smaller, but no less erect nipples. After she was done as well, she grabbed his shaft, feeling the silky softness of the skin, but the hardness underneath as well. Sango smiled and put her lips at the tip of Miroku's shaft and licked. This brought moans from Miroku. Sango smiled even broader and took all of Miroku into her mouth. Miroku moaned even louder. Sango sucked faster and faster, harder and harder until Miroku came. Sango swallowed all of his cum, the saltiness of the stuff causing her to gag. After she recovered, she said, "Next time I won't gag" She smiled and wiped off a little of the cum still on her lips. Now Miroku took over again. He laid Sango down on the soft grass, and put his head to Sango's heat. He licked all around Sango's clit. Sango moaned Miroku's name passionately. Miroku licked up all of Sango's juices, savoring the taste. Finally he put the tip of his shaft to Sango's opening.  
  
"This might hurt" He warned Sango her. He then entered her. Sango almost screamed but bit her lip before she could. Miroku waited until he felt Sango's walls loosen around his shaft. He asked Sango if she wanted to continue. Sango said yes. Miroku started thrusting. He thrusted into Sango slowly at first, enjoying the friction between his shaft and her walls.  
  
"Faster" Sango moaned. Miroku complied. He went faster and faster until his primitive instincts took over. He thrusted even faster and harder until he could feel himself coming. He emptied himself into Sango, both of them moaning their lover's names. Sango and Miroku collapsed together on the ground. Both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Yes, their love was for real.  
  
((well, looks like my fic is done! Like the ending?? Now, I've got another fic to write! Until next time, happy reading!!!!! Oh, and please, no flames. I warned you about this stuff. You didn't have to read this.)) 


End file.
